


A Heart of Flesh

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dirrty talk, Drug Abuse, F/M, Shameless Smut, mexican honeymoon, pretty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “I will give you a new heart and put a new spirit in you; I will remove from you your heart of stone and give you a heart of flesh.” Ezekiel 36:26





	A Heart of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write Mexican Honeymoon fic and ta-da! This is what happened! Of course, Mexican Honeymoon is the era with the most angst, so I hope you guys don't mind some pain. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Seth told her to put on something nice. That meant they were going out to make some money, so, Kate chose a short sleeved red dress that had pearl buttons and was covered with tiny yellow sunflowers. Her cross necklace glimmered in the V-neck opening. The dress fell above her knee, revealing plenty of skin. She slipped on a pair of brown wedges, adding a few more inches to her short frame. 

As she ran her brush through her hair, Seth appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing a wrinkled black button down shirt and dark slacks. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his unruly hair stuck out in all sorts of directions. She put down her brush and looked at him through the mirror's reflection. After scanning her outfit, he gave her an approving nod. 

“Five minutes,” he said, checking the watch on his left wrist.

“Fine.” She pulled out a red tube of lipstick from her makeup bag.

Seth grabbed it from her hand. “Not that one.” He pressed himself to her side in the small bathroom as he rummaged through her bag and took out a tube of shiny pink lip gloss. “Here.” He didn't move from her as she applied the gloss to her mouth. 

She smacked her lips together and turned to him. “Better?”

Silently, his big hands cupped her face, but he didn't kiss her; instead, he stared intently into her eyes and swept his thumbs over her cheeks, which were getting warmer with his touch. What did he see when he looked into her eyes? What did he _want_ to see? Even though she was trembling inside, she reached up steadily to remove his hands from her face.

“We're on the clock,” she said.

Seth turned to go, and through the mirror, she caught the pistol tucked into the back of his pants.

**

They drove into the next town and stopped at the first bar they saw. A bright neon sign flashed in the window. Inside, a band played loud Tex-Mex music. Kate entered first; no one bothered to ask for her ID. She walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender smirked when he heard her stilted Spanish. As she waited, she looked around the dimly-lit room. It wasn't a bad crowd for a Thursday night. When she had her drink, she wandered over to the dance floor and watched the couples swing each other around to the music. Her hips started to sway. 

“Hello.” An older man greeted her, dressed like a cowboy: boots, blue jeans, plaid shirt, and hat. He had a tan, weathered face and soft brown eyes. “American?”

“Si,” Kate said, taking a sip of her beer.

He grinned. “Tu hablas español?”

She held her fingers an inch apart and giggled. The helpless routine always worked. 

“It's okay,” the man said. “I can teach you.”

She reached out to touch his arm. “You're so sweet.”

The man blushed and gestured to her bottle. “You want another?”

“Oh, thank you.”

As Kate followed the man to the bar, she spotted Seth sitting alone at a table in the back, his gaze locked on them. Even through the dark, she felt the weight of his stare. She pictured his hands under the table curling into fists. It wasn't jealously that fueled his anger; this was a job, after all. But it was the fact she put herself in this position—for them. 

At the bar, the man pulled out his wallet. There were only a few bills inside. Disappointed, Kate touched the man's hand. “You know what? Let me finish this one first.” She held up her half-full bottle.

“You sure?” the man asked, closing his wallet.

“Yeah, but thanks anyway.”

“How about we dance then?” 

She felt bad for the guy, so she shrugged and said, “Sure.”

As they returned to the dance floor, she met Seth's gaze again and shook her head. His eyes narrowed as she set her beer down and joined the man on the dance floor with the other couples. Smiling, the man bowed and held out his hand for her. She giggled, this time for real, and took his hand. It felt coarse inside her palm. She imagined him working on a farm, earning his money the hard way. Guilt crept in, thinking about how close he was to getting robbed by her and Seth. But he was laughing now, and she was spinning in his arms to the upbeat music, her dress flowing behind her with each turn. When the song ended, she felt like she was walking on air, but when she looked over to where Seth was sitting, her stomach dropped like an anvil. He was no longer at the table.

Kate turned back to the man as the band started playing their next song. “Thanks for the dance, but I have to go, sorry.” She left the bewildered man behind and rushed out the bar. 

She found Seth waiting for her in the pick-up truck. She barely had time to close her door when he started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. 

“It was just one dance,” she said.

He kept quiet, and his gaze didn't move from the road in front of them.

Twenty miles later, they stopped at another bar. Kate had more more luck here. A man with greasy black hair and a thin mustache approached her at the bar, wearing a gray suit and gold chains. He flashed his cash at her without her even prompting him. He told her his name was Hector and asked for hers. She told him Mary because the first thing they usually thought about was virgin, then their gaze settled on the cross hanging from her neck. She always saw it on their faces: _What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?_

She only had to find Seth in the bar to remind herself why. She gave him a nod. They were good to go.

After a few more minutes of chit-chat, Kate gestured to Hector's yellow box of Red Apple cigarettes. “Can I have one?”

“You smoke?” he asked with wide eyes.

“I do a lot of things,” she said.

He leaned closer to her. “Like what?” His breath smelled like tobacco and whiskey. 

“Let's go outside and I'll show you.”

Hector followed her out the door, and she knew Seth wasn't too far behind.

She led Hector behind the bar. The loud electronic music pulsated through the walls. Hector lit up her cigarette for her, and she noticed his smooth and unblemished hands. How hard did he have to work for that wad of cash he was carrying around? Probably not as hard as her dancing partner.

Kate inhaled the smoke and let it burn inside her lungs for awhile before exhaling. She watched the cloud float up to the starry night sky. The first time she smoked was with her friend, Jessica, during their freshman year, thanks to a pack of Virginia Slims Jessica had snatched from her aunt. On her first hit, Kate coughed like she was hacking up a lung and she swore she would never touch one again. Yet, here she was, smoking with a man she was about to rob. 

With his cigarette dangling from his mouth, Hector started to unbuckle his belt. “How much for you to suck my dick?”

Kate smiled behind her own cigarette as a shadow moved behind him. “I'll give you a discount.” 

“What kind of—” Hector groaned as Seth slammed his pistol into the back of Hector's head. The other man crumbled to the ground face first. 

Seth glared at Hector's unconscious body. “Suck on this, asshole.” He grabbed Hector's wallet, pulled out the cash, and rifled through the man's pockets, taking a switchblade and lighter. He pocketed everything and motioned for Kate. “Come on.”

“Wait.” She grabbed the fallen pack of Red Apples on the ground next to Hector. “Okay, let's go.”

They vanished into the night like they were never there.

**

In their motel room, pearl buttons scattered across the carpet as Seth tore Kate's dress open and pushed her back on the mattress. He covered her body with his fully-clothed one and pressed his hot mouth against hers. She sucked on his tongue and moaned his name like it was her last breath. He pulled down the cups of her dingy white bra, exposing her breasts. She gasped as his mouth latched on to each nipple, licking and sucking on them until she was squirming underneath him. His scratchy stubble rough against her smooth skin. 

Seth pulled away to quickly undress, but even in that brief absence, Kate dropped her hand into the front of her drenched underwear, rubbing her clit through the damp curls. She needed to find some sort of release, even if she had to come without Seth first. 

“Uh-uh, princess.” Now naked with his hard cock jutting out from in between his muscular thighs, Seth removed her hand and tugged her underwear down her legs. He instantly slipped two fingers into her pussy. She cried out and grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets. 

“Tell me what you want,” Seth said, dragging his fingers along her wet slit. 

“You, Seth,” she sighed. “Just you.”

“What do you want from me?” He pushed his blunt fingers inside her again and she yelped.

“Your cock!” She whined. “Give me your cock, Seth, please....”

Kate arched her back as he positioned himself in between her spread legs. He pushed her knees up to her chest and lined up his cock with her pussy. They had fucked without a condom before, and she always trusted him to pull out. With his large body pressed on top of her smaller one, he thrust into her. She moaned, enjoying the feel of his bare cock sliding into her slick folds. He pulled halfway out before doing it again, harder. Again and again and again. Harder and harder and harder. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Now she understood. She and Seth could never have that kind of moment on the dance floor together, where they could just float in each other's arms, smiling and laughing.

Instead, they fucked on a squeaky mattress in a cheap motel, clinging to their sweaty, connected bodies while their moans and grunts filled the dark room. 

Seth made her come with his hand on her clit, but he didn't stop driving into her when she called out his name. He quickened his pace and her pussy clenched around his cock. She came a second time, digging her nails into his arms. With a groan, Seth pulled out and shot white ribbons of cum across her pale stomach. Still in a haze, she watched him walk around the bed. He grabbed her head, turning it to his still-dripping cock. She opened her mouth, and he shoved his cock in between her lips. 

_“How much for you to suck my dick?”_

As Seth began to fuck her mouth, she closed her eyes and moaned around him, savoring his salty taste mixed with her juices. He thrust in deeper, deeper, until his tip hit the back of her throat and she gagged. He pulled out, and she opened her watery eyes to watch him jerk off on her tits. She didn't take her eyes off him as he finished coming with a loud groan, his face contorting with pleasure and release. 

She did that to him. 

When he was done, he stepped back to look at her. She couldn't decipher his expression, but she knew what she looked like in her ripped sunflower dress, her tits hanging out of her bra, her wet mouth swollen from his cock, and her body covered with his cum. Dirty, used, ruined. 

He did that to her.

**

In the morning, Seth's bed was empty. They were fucking, but still sleeping in two beds. How messed up was that? Kate wasn't worried about Seth's whereabouts though. He probably went to get breakfast. She took a shower, watched some TV, and smoked Hector's cigarettes. 

It was almost noon when Seth returned. He strolled into the motel room and tossed a paper bag on the table. “I got you some chicken burritos.” He waved his hand in front of his face. “Shit, Kate, what did I tell you about smoking inside the room?”

Her smoking should be the least of their worries because she noticed his bleary eyes, how he could barely hold his head up. She didn't have to ask him where the rest of their money went. 

“You're high!” She jumped from her bed, where she was sitting, and charged toward him. 

“What? No, I'm not.” 

She slapped him; the sound ricocheted in the room. Her palm stung, but Seth didn't even react to it. Not high, yeah, right.

Kate felt the tears coming, so she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She slumped to the floor with her back pressed against the door. She would not let Seth see her cry. 

“Kate?” Seth said, knocking. “Come on. Don't be mad.” 

She wiped her eyes. “Leave me alone!”

“Fine.” 

She heard his feet shuffle away from the door. Fuck. What was she going do? How long was she going to keep doing this? She sat there for another fifteen minutes before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom. In the other room, Seth was asleep in his bed. Fuck him. Wasting their score from last night on some heroin. He obviously didn't care about anyone but himself.

Kate grabbed her duffel bag and threw what little possessions she had into it, but when she was finished, she stopped. Even if she did leave Seth, where would she go? Not back to Bethel. Her parents were dead; Scott gone. Who did she have left?

A heaviness set in as her gaze moved to Seth. That was who she had left: a killer, a thief, the man who took everything from her.

The man who took her from everything. 

She left the bag on the floor and walked to Seth's bed. With a sigh, she pulled a blanket over him and watched him sleep for a few moments. What had caused this? What had made Seth go out and get high? The job? The fucking? Both? She remembered his indescribable face in the moonlight as he saw what he had done to her.

Fuck it. It was impossible to try and understand someone like Seth. A criminal, an addict, the one person she had left in this world. 

She moved to the table and ate a cold burrito in silence. Then, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep with her back to Seth.

**

“Wake up.”

Kate slowly opened her eyes to find Seth standing over her.

“What's this?” He held up her bag. 

Still half-asleep, she sat up, but before she could say anything, Seth spoke again.

“You can't leave me.” His voice cracked. “Don't leave me.”

He dropped the bag and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her lap. 

Stunned, she didn't know what to do, but sit there motionlessly.

“Don't leave me,” he said again, squeezing her tighter. 

But she didn't. She won't.

She threaded her fingers through his soft hair. “I'm still here, aren't I?”

**

A month after they lost everything and everyone, Kate turned eighteen. She didn't tell Seth. Even after everything they went through, they still kept their guard up around each other. Talking about anything personal was uncharted territory, including birthdays. She guessed he was around thirty; once, she brought up how she had missed Homecoming thanks to an extended trip to Mexico, and he rolled his eyes. But that didn't stop them from sharing a bottle of tequila one humid night. 

Their motel room didn't have any air conditioning. Just a ceiling fan that blew all the hot air around. In the dark, they sat on the carpeted floor passing the bottle back and forth. By the fifth sip, Kate was buzzed. And with each sip, Seth began to open up. He talked about spending five years in prison. He talked about how his father used to drink and beat him and Richie. He talked about how as a kid, he used to wish he could take Richie and go live with their Uncle Eddie. He talked about his ex-wife, how he couldn't love her in the way she wanted. 

Kate listened quietly, taking a sip of tequila and passing the bottle back to him. She didn't know what to do with all that information. It was easier to share a room with Seth when he was just a criminal, but now she knew there was more to him, she felt a little uneasy now.

“Listen to me babbling,” Seth said. “Tell me something about yourself, princess.”

“Like what?” 

“Anything.”  
_  
My mother tried to kill herself more than once. I shoved a stake through my dad back at the temple. I left my brother behind when he needed me the most. I want to smother you with a pillow sometimes; sometimes, I want to kiss you._

“Uh, I'm eighteen now,” she told him.

His forehead furrowed. “Since when?”

“A month ago.”

“Shit, well, happy belated birthday.” He handed her what was left in the tequila bottle. 

She gladly finished it with one gulp. It gave her enough courage to crawl over to where Seth was sitting and nuzzle her face into his neck, slick and warm from the heat.

“What are you doing?” he asked, even though he didn't push her away.

She settled herself on his lap. “I want my birthday present.”

“What's that?”

She pulled away to look into his serene face. “A kiss.”

He raised a brow. “A kiss?”

She nodded. “Kiss me, Seth.”

It was the tequila. It had to be. Why else would he listen to her? Why else would he clutch the back of her head and bring their mouths crashing together? The stubble on his jaw scratched her. His lips were soft; that surprised her. She thought about her confession and opened her mouth slightly. When their tongues touched, she moaned. This wasn't French kissing Kyle in the back of the church; this was a different kind of sin she was committing, one where she could never atone for. 

As their kiss deepened, Kate wanted more. Wanted to his hands on her naked skin. Wanted to feel his body moving on her top of hers. She grind against Seth, could feel how much he wanted her too. He was hard. His cock was hard.

_Cock. Pussy. Fuck._

God didn't strike her down.

She took his hand and placed it over her breast. “I want you, Seth.”

He lifted his head to study her face. Despite the tequila in both of their bodies, they seemed to be suddenly sobering up. 

She feared that he would put a stop to this, so she asked, “Do you want me?”

She got her answer when he took her hand and put it on top of his hard cock. Her eyes widened. Even though the fabric of his slacks, she could feel how big he was. 

They went back to kissing as Seth reclined their bodies to the carpet. He moved his mouth down her neck, pausing when he met her cross necklace, but when she ran her fingers in his hair, he continued his journey. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Seth pulled her T-shirt over her head and she reached around to unhook her bra. With her breasts free, Seth covered them with kisses. He took an erect nipple in between his teeth, and she cried out. He did the same with her other breast before soothing both of them with his warm tongue. 

His mouth felt so good on her. Made her so wet that by the time Seth pulled her jeans down her legs, her underwear was soaked. He looked up at her one more time before taking off her last piece of clothing. 

“Please...” she sighed.

He slid her pair of white panties down her legs, and they both sharply inhaled. This was the first time being completely naked in front of another man, and that man was Seth Gecko.

He parted her thighs. “Has anyone ever touched you here before?” 

“No.” Her heart pounding so hard she thought it might burst out of her chest.

“I'm your first.” His right hand inched closer to the curls on her pussy.

“You're my first,” she repeated with a gasp as he traced her slit. 

She dug her nails into the shabby green carpet as Seth pushed a finger into her. It felt different, strange, but perfect. She had touched herself plenty of times, alone and safe in the darkness of her bedroom with a crucifix hanging over her head on the wall, picturing a faceless boy in between her legs. But now that boy—that man—had a face. 

And his dark eyes were watching her respond to his touch as he scissored his calloused fingers in and out of her. She cried out each time he added a finger...one, two, three. Her pussy gushed around his digits. 

“Have to taste you, princess,” Seth said. 

Kate let out a high-pitched wail as he buried his head in between her legs and thrust his tongue into her pussy.

“Oh, fuck...” She lowered her hands into his hair and tugged on his strands. “Yes, Seth...make me come...” She lifted her hips to meet his mouth as her eyes rolled back. The spinning ceiling fan hypnotized her. “Make me come, please...” 

He draped her legs over his shoulders and fucked her deeper with his tongue while he kept her still with his big hands. Her head rocked from side to side as she felt the first wave of her orgasm erupt inside her. 

“Seth!” Her entire body convulsed as she climaxed and squeezed her eyes shut. Gasping for air, she felt Seth lower her legs, then move on top of her. When she found the energy to open her eyes, he was lying on his side next to her. He traced the side of her face gently. His mouth and chin glistening with her juices. 

“How did I taste?” she asked.

He lowered her mouth to hers and she licked herself off him. She tasted sweet like peaches.

Kate dropped her gaze to the tent in front of his pants. Even after having Seth's mouth on her, she still wanted to his cock.

“I don't have a condom,” he said in a low voice.

She reached down and rubbed him. “Then, show me what to do.”

His face darkened, but he stood and unbuckled his pants. She lifted herself up on her elbows and watched him undress. She took in the sight of his nakedness. His muscles. His tattoo. His tan skin. The trail of dark hair that started at his belly and ended with his big cock that was already leaking with pre-cum. She licked her lips, suddenly wanting to know what _he_ tasted like.

He sat at the foot of his bed and waited for her to get on her knees. When she did, she moved in between his open legs and wrapped her small hand around his cock. He groaned softly at her touch. His cock was hot and heavy inside her palm. She started to stroke him, clumsily at first, until Seth put his hand over hers, and together, they slid her hand up and down his shaft. His mouth dropped open, emitting soft groans. When he dropped his hand from hers, she was able to touch his wet tip. She smeared his sticky cum on her fingers. 

“Put your mouth on it,” Seth said.

His order sent a shiver right to her core.

Resting her hands on his thighs, she flicked out her tongue, softly licking his tip like a lollipop. He hissed and grabbed the back of her head, pushing her forward. Slowly, his cock filled her mouth, and she lifted her gaze to his face for his next instruction.

“Suck,” he said.

She didn't want to choke, so she inhaled deeply through her nose and she slid her head back, then forward again. With his hands still in her hair, he controlled her pace.

“That's it, princess.” He gathered her hair at the base of her neck, giving him more of a view of her sucking him off. “You like my cock?

She moaned in response.

He tugged on her hair. “Wait til it's inside your pussy.”

His dirty talk only made her wet. She wanted to reach in between her legs and make herself come again, but Seth suddenly grabbed her hands and put them back on his cock. She was on her own now. She focused on getting Seth off, using her hands and mouth. He ran his hands through her hair, whispering words of encouragement to her with each stroke and each lick. When he finally tensed above her, he flooded her mouth with a hot stream of his cum. While she had tasted sweet, Seth was tangy. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but when he pulled out, some of it dribbled down her chin. She wiped her sore mouth and rocked back on her heels. 

“Fuck, goddammit.” Seth's face was flushed with sweat. He shook his head as though he was in disbelief at what had just happened. 

Sitting on the floor at his feet, she felt the same.

Sometime during the night, Seth must have gone out to get condoms because she woke up with his hot mouth in her ear and his cock pressed against her pussy. 

“Still want me to be your first?” he asked.

With a whimper, she nodded. 

He wrapped her right leg around his waist and thrust into her with one, long stroke. She cried out. It hurt like hell. He was too big, and she was too tight. But she didn't tell him to stop. Instead, she clung on to him as he drove into her. His tempo increased, and the pain subsided. Or did it? She wasn't sure where the pain ended and the pleasure started. But soon, she was calling out his name, and he was emptying himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, resting his head in the valley of her breasts. 

And just like that, Seth had taken one more thing from her.

**

After Seth found Kate's packed bag, he promised no more drugs, no more booze. He was going to clean himself up. But she saw how his hands shook, his ashen face longing for a drink or a high. Anything to numb himself from the guilt, the pain, the shame. It wouldn't be long until he was shooting up again.

**

Seth was fucking her on the table. One minute, she was flipping through the newspaper, the next, Seth had shoved her cotton shorts and underwear to her ankles and bent her over the table. With her chest and cheek pressed against the wood, Kate could only hold on to the table's edge as Seth dug his fingers into her waist and fucked her from behind. The table wobbled with each thrust, and she moaned each time his cock entered her. 

He came with a shout, and she followed shortly, mewling into the piece of furniture. Her body felt like jelly as he pulled out and walked into the bathroom to take off the condom. She reached down and pulled back up her underwear and shorts. Standing on her shaky legs, she found the discarded newspaper and the story she was reading before Seth decided he wanted to get high on her.

Local businessman Hector Benavides had been attacked and robbed a couple nights ago. She smiled when she saw that the police had no leads.

**

Seth did their next job alone, holding up a liquor store while Kate waited in the car. He used the money to buy her a gun. A Beretta M9. Before he showed her how to shoot it, he taught her how to disassemble it. She watched him strip the receiver, the recoil guide rod and spring, the barrel, and the slide. Then, he watched her do the same. 

He explained to her each component played an important part. Without one, the other wouldn't work. 

When he said that, he wasn't looking at the gun. He was looking at her.

**

Kate was walking back to the motel with a bag of groceries when she spotted the young mother and her two children begging on the side of the road. Her heart ached as she past them. The mother's outstretched hands reached for her, pleading to help her feed her children. But Kate kept walking until a voice commanded her to go back. She hadn't heard that voice in awhile.

This time, she obeyed and turned around. She handed the woman her bag of groceries and the woman embraced her.

“Thank you, thank you,” the mother said. “God bless you."

She smiled all the way back to the motel, but Seth wasn't too happy to hear her story when she explained to him why she had given away their food.

“You can't save everyone, Kate,” he told her.

She was thinking about that a few days later when she returned from the store, this time with all their groceries, to find Seth sitting on his bed with a rubber cord wrapped around his arm and a needle in his hand.

“Shit,” he muttered when he saw her.

Without saying a word, she put the groceries on the table and moved to him. She held out her hand.

“I tried, Kate, I really tried.” But he didn't let go of the needle. 

“Give it to me, Seth.”

With a heavy sigh, he placed the syringe in her open palm and dropped his head. “I'm sorry....I'm sorry...”

“Shut up.” She pushed his neck to the side and found the puncture wounds from Richie's bite. Slowly, she pierced his skin with the needle and injected him with his own venom. When she stepped away, Seth looked up at her, his eyes narrowed with confusion.

He said it himself. She couldn't save everyone.

She sat next to him and unzipped his pants, slipping her hand into his boxers. He groaned into her mouth as she stroked his cock. For now, his attention was on her and not the heroin. For now, he still belonged to her. 

**

They ended up in another small town in the middle of nowhere. Kate felt like they had already been here, but she wasn't sure. Everything was starting to look the same. The buildings. The people. The cars. What direction was she going? What time was it? What place was this?

One day while running errands, she caught her reflection in a window outside a clothing store. It looked like a ghost to her. This haunted girl with pale skin and hollow eyes.  
_  
Who are you?_

The girl in the glass didn't answer.

**

It was raining. Not in a gentle pitter-patter on the roof kind of rain. The kind with thunder that shook the entire foundation.

Kate loved it. It reminded her of storms back in Texas, the kind that lit up the sky and made the hairs on her arms stand up due to the electric charge in the air. Even though the windows were closed, she could feel the same electricity as she lay in bed with Seth, both of them naked because of the heat and because they had spent the day fucking each other. She was smoking a cigarette. Seth didn't bitch as much about her smoking inside anymore. 

He was nipping on her shoulder when he looked up at her and asked, “Do you still believe in God?”

She had to think about it. Yes, she still wore her cross necklace. Yes, she still read her Bible. Yes, she still prayed (from time to time, mostly for God to protect Scott and for God to show grace with her and Seth). But, did she still believe in Him?

She smiled at Seth. “I do.” The fact they were still alive and still together was enough proof for her.

She put out her cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand and straddled Seth. She pressed her tits against his chest and kissed his mouth. Then, she leaned back, placing her hands flat behind her, so she could rub her pussy up and down his big cock. The friction caused both of them to moan. Seth's groans grew louder as he watched her juices trickle down her thighs and on to his cock. She grind harder against him. Their skin-on-skin contact creating their own current of electricity inside the room.

“Fuck me now, Seth.”  
_  
Then, I'll show you that God is real._

He tore open a condom wrapper, and once he had it on, she slowly sank down on his cock, watching it disappear inside her inch by inch. Her breathing hitched, remembering her first time, and now she was able to adjust so easily to his size, like he was made to be inside her. She moved her hands to his chest as she started to ride him. She bounced on his dick, throwing her head back. A flash of lightning illuminating their conjoined bodies. He grabbed her ass and thrust up into her. 

“Yes, Seth!” 

She rode him harder and faster until she let out a strangled cry as thunder crashed over them. Her entire body was spent, but Seth didn't let her fall. Instead, he rolled her over, still embedded deep inside her. He placed their entwined hands over her head and picked up where she left off, pounding into her with enough force that the headboard slammed against the wall. 

Kate wailed as she came again in a white flash. Seth pressed his warm forehead against hers and came hard inside her. She tilted her head to capture his mouth. 

“You're so good,” Seth said as she kissed him. “You're so, so good.”

**

Sometimes, she could still her mama: “What kind of person do you want to be, Kate?”

And she would always say, “A good one.”

**

When it stopped raining, Kate helped Seth shoot up and left him in bed to go for a walk. This was her favorite part. Jumping in rain puddles while the air still smelled like the storm that had just passed through. She walked into town, bought a soda, and watched the sun try to peek out behind the gray clouds. 

Eventually, the sun would win and light would break through.

Eventually, Seth would put down the needle. Eventually, she would quit smoking. Eventually, they would stop their crime spree. Eventually, they would stop fucking and start making love. 

Eventually.

On her way back to the motel, she checked to see where the sun was, but it had vanished behind a cloud. She spotted something else though. A rainbow that stretched from one side of the earth to the other. The symbol of God's faithfulness and mercy. 

A voice told her it was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

She raced home to tell Seth.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Song on repeat while writing:  
> "Rinse" by Vanessa Carlton  
> https://youtu.be/IrytqMwvGyA
> 
> She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
> She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
> She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
> For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight
> 
> She must rinse this all away  
> She can't hold him this way  
> She must rinse this all away  
> She can't love him this way
> 
> How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
> She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
> But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
> 'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
> What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
> And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
> It's loneliness she finds...  
> If only he was mine
> 
> She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
> She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
> She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
> For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight
> 
> She must rinse him  
> She must rinse him  
> She can't rinse him  
> She can't rinse him  
> She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
> She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
> She must rinse this all away  
> She can't hold him this way  
> She must rinse this all away  
> She can't love him this way


End file.
